Never Forgotten
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto meet in a park, then attend the same school...they fall in love, but Jack has to leave   M/M SEX. AU'


The Best Years Of Our Lives?

TWTWTW

They say that your school days are some of the happiest times of your life. For Ianto Jones, this was the opposite.

At 17, he was shy, introvert and gay.

He attended Belmont Academy and was bullied relentlessly over a number of things; he didn't like football, but preferred athletics. He wasn't the car maintenance type, much preferring art and drama. He was shy around girls and had a secret crush on the Captain of the football team, Brad Allan.

No, his school days were ones he'd rather forget. It was not a happy time for the teenager. It all came to a head the day Brad Allan found out about the crush Ianto had on him.

"I don't want that faggot anywhere near me!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Ianto shrunk back against the wall, feeling all eyes on him.

"He's a fucking freak!"

The other boys in the team laughed at Ianto, as he tried to get away from them. But there was nowhere for him to go. All exits were blocked by Brad's team mates.

As a last ditch effort, Ianto tried to push his way through the crown of boys, but he wasn't strong enough and there were too many of them, so he stood his ground.

Brad struck the first blow, splitting Ianto's lip, then it was a free for all. Blows reigned down on the smaller boy, until Mr Clark, the History teacher, broke it up.

"You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves," he told them, steering Ianto through them and over to the main entrance. "Go home, Ianto." Then he turned to Brad. "You and your cronies can go wait in my classroom, your on detention…Now!"

They all moved as one, smiles on their faces.

Mr Clark watched as Ianto made his way to the cycle shed, picked up his bike and rode away. He turned, shook his head and walking back into his classroom, closing the door.

Instead of going straight home, Ianto rode to the local park. Leaning his bike against a bench, he took out his handkerchief and dipped it into the small pond nearby. Wringing it out, he dabbed at his lip, wincing. He sighed, feeling totally rejected.

As he sat on the bench, another boy sat beside him. Ianto kept his eyes looking straight ahead.

"You need any help?" said the other boy.

Ianto shook his head, still not looking at him.

"Been in a fight?"

Ianto sighed, then nodded.

"What does the other guy look like? Did you get in a few good punches?"

A tear slipped from Ianto's eye and an almost whispered, "No," escaped his swollen lips.

The other boy moved closer, putting his hand on Ianto's arm.

"It's okay to cry you know."

Ianto took a deep breath, wiping the tear away.

"He called me a freak, but I'm not."

"The guy who hit you, you mean?"

Ianto nodded. "I can't help how I feel. I just can't."

The other boy frowned. "How do you feel?"

"I…I like him…a lot."

"As in 'fancy him'?"

Ianto nodded again, burying his face in his hands. "I'm not a freak. I'm…"

"Gay," he finished for him.

Ianto tensed, stood up, grabbed his bike and rode off, leaving the other boy sitting there, an amused smile on his handsome, youthful face.

When he got home, Ianto went straight up to his room. His mother would be upset if she was his face. His father would be angry that he didn't fight back.

After detention, the boys from the football team went home and Mr Clark went to the Principles office.

"You have to do something about Ianto Jones. The other boys are always picking on him because he's gay."

"I can transfer him to another school across town, but they'll find out, too." came the reply.

"He shouldn't be persecuted for what he is."

"They're just boys."

"And one day they'll be men. Their attitude has to change."

"They learn from their parents. I don't think they will change." He sighed. "I'll get the paperwork done. He can start there on Monday. I'll phone his parents and let them know. I'll tell you now, his father won't be pleased."

"I just want him kept safe. He isn't here. Not with Brad Allan around."

Ianto sat on his bed after he'd changed out of his school clothes. He could hear his father talking loudly on the phone.

"Why can't you move them? Ianto hasn't done anything wrong."

"_We can't move that many boys, Mr Jones. It's impossible. I assure you, Ianto will be a lot better off."_

"And we have to fork out for a new uniform. It's outrageous!"

"_We can give you a uniform allowance. That's not a problem."_

"Your saying my son is?"

"_Not at all. We all want what's best for Ianto."_

"The hell you do!"

Then he slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Garth has to move schools on Monday. He's being bullied."

"Oh, honey."

"Ianto! Get down here!"

Ianto steeled himself for a confrontation with his father. Moving towards the living room, he stood in the doorway.

"You're starting at a new school Monday. I want you to keep your sexuality a secret. Do you understand me, mister?"

Ianto nodded.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Just look at your face," said his mother, moving towards him.

"I'm okay."

"You'll stay at home until Monday. You're not goin' back there to have the crap beaten out of you again," said his father.

Ianto nodded again.

"You can go with your mother on Saturday for a new uniform. They're sending a check out for it."

Ianto hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Get and eat your dinner, before it gets cold."

"Yes, sir."

After dinner, Ianto went to his room and read for awhile before going onto his laptop and making an entry into his journal.

_Someone told Brad I had feeling for him, now all the school knows about it. Dad's really angry. Start a new school Monday. Gotta keep my nose clean. I'll study for the rest of the week. Why was I born this way? Maybe I am a freak…_

Saturday soon came around and Ianto went with his mom to buy his new uniform. The check arrived Friday. His father said there was more than enough to buy two uniforms. 'Conscience money' he called it.

On Monday morning, Ianto Jones was standing outside the gates of the new school he was attending. He was wearing the smart black trousers and shined shoes they'd bought, he looked neat and tidy. He also had on a white shirt, with a blue tie and a blazer with the school crest on it. But he stood there, almost stuck to the spot. He didn't want to go inside.

Being the new kid in town, Jack Harkness wasn't sure if he wanted to go to this school or not. He waited by the gate. Looking around, he noticed the skinny kid, in his fancy new uniform. Jack smiled. _' That's the kid from the park. He looks good in that uniform,' _he thought.

The bell rang and all the pupils went in the school, reluctantly, Ianto followed.

Jack waited until everyone else had gone inside, before he followed. He hated leaving the outside behind, longing to just throw off his jacket and wonder around Seattle. Inspecting everything. Finding out things he didn't know before. Just exploring.

Ianto found his class and went in and the teacher, Mr Smith introduced the class to the two new students. They found two seats next to each other, and sat down.

Ianto turned shyly to Jack. "Hi, I'm Ianto Jones."

Jack eyed the young man beside him. "Jack Harkness. We met the other day, in the park." He put his books inside the desk and sat up straight, wanting to make a good impression. But was that for the teacher, or Ianto Jones?

"I hate first days in a new school. How about you?" asked Ianto.

"I'll be fine, once this day is over. I hate school. What subjects do you like?"

"I don't mind school. I like art, math, drama. You?"

"English lit is okay. Art, yeah, I can take, but the rest is just boring. I'd much rather be outside in the fresh air. Wouldn't you? It's so stuffy in here." Jack loosened his tie.

"I don't mind it here, to be honest." Ianto looked away, bowing his head slightly.

Jack smiled. "Wanna hang out after school? I know this neat place not far from here. We can meet there later, if you'd like."

"Sure." Ianto smiled and nodded. "What English class you in?" Jack looked at his schedule. "Miss Page. Room 11. How about you?"

"Yep, me, too."

After registration, the two 17 year olds met outside the classroom.

"Lets go," said Jack.

Together they went up to the top floor and Room 11.

Ianto felt safe with Jack beside him. He was a little nervous of all the older boys. Especially after been bullied at his last school..

As they entered the classroom, another boy, taller than Ianto, put his leg out to try and trip Ianto.

"Hey!" warned Jack. "Not with me around, you don't." He kicked the offending leg.

"Ooww!" the other boy cried.

"Then keep your legs to yourself." Replied Jack.

The other boy hobbled to his chair.

Jack smiled at Ianto and they went to two desks together near the back of the class.

"Thanks, Jack," said Ianto, shyly.

They sat down.

The class had to write an essay on an important time in their life. The two boys planned their essay for the lesson while Jack and Ianto were chatting and the teacher kept telling them to get on with their work.

"I think mine was coming here, but I can't put that down. No one would believe me anyway," Jack laughed. "But I guess I can make somethin' up."

"I think mine is going to be how I got into drinking when I was 13 and got help."

"You? Drinking? You kiddin', right?"

"Nope I wish I was. Got it sorted out though." He smiled nervously.

"You'll have to let me read it when it's done. I'll show you mine. The real one, that is." Jack smiled, making a face. "It'll blow your mind."

Ianto frowned and then smiled. "Can't wait."

After class, they made their way out into the corridor.

Jack took Ianto by the arm, as he saw the tall boy about to pass him by.

"Let's not put temptation in his way." Jack said, as he glared at the boy, who was about to punch Ianto in the back. "Better think twice, knucklehead," Jack told him.

"What are you, his protector? I gotta go through you first to get to him?" He looked at his friends. "I can do that. Later dude." He pushed past Jack.

Jack turned back to Ianto. "Art, over in the annex. Let's move, or we'll be late."

Jack and Ianto walked quickly across the playfield and into the annex. They were just in time for the lesson to begin.

Ianto liked Jack protecting him, but he daren't tell him to his face. Ianto could defend himself, one on one. But most of the boys who tried to mess with him were older and much bigger than him.

"Thanks Jack." he said.

"What's that knucklehead's name? Why did he pick on you?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. I guess I just don't fit in."

"That's crap. He doesn't even know you. He's showing off in front of his pals, that's all. Wants to feel like a big man. Well, he ain't!"

They got to art and sat beside each other at their easels.

Jack enjoyed the class for once. _'This is going to be an okay school after all.' _he thought, smiling at Ianto, who was painting a beautiful desert island scene.

"Yep, I think I'm gonna like this school." Ianto said, smiling.

"So, you wanna do something after school? I don't live far away and we can let your folks know first, if you like. We won't be out late, either."

"Sounds great. What do you have in mind?" Ianto was concentrating on his painting and his tongue was sticking out.

Jack laughed. "If you don't wanna get paint all over your tongue, best put it back in your mouth."

Ianto laughed, too.

The art teacher came round to look at what they had done. He was pleased with Ianto. He had doubts about Jack's seascape.

"Really, you have quite an imagination, young man."

"Jack that's good, really."

Jack frowned then went to stand beside Ianto. "I, er, I think we oughta go for a milkshake after school, before you go home."

"What's with the grumpy face?"

Jack went back to his painting. "I think you ought to see where I live. Not many people know about it. I think I can trust you to keep it a secret, can't I?"

"I won't tell anyone Jack."

Jack smiled, ruffling Ianto's hair. "I know you won't. I don't know why I said that."

"So, what have we got next?"

"It's lunchtime." Jack looked at his watch. "I'm going to the shop, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. My mom packed me a lunch this morning, but I'll go with you."

"Yeah? What did she pack for you? I bet there aren't any chocolate biscuits. Or fudge fingers. I bet you like those, too."

Ianto opened his lunchbox for Jack to see. "She packed a ham and pickle sandwich, potato chips, a snickers bar and a banana." He smiled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Your mom's good to you. Still, I bet you could eat a finger of fudge." Jack winked.

'_Did Jack just wink at me?' _thought Ianto, smiling back.

"Jack, honestly I'm ok. I'll get us a table." Ianto smiled.

Jack went to the shop while Ianto got a table. After Jack was served, he went back to where he left Ianto, only to see the tall boy standing menacingly over Ianto, holding him by the hair. Jack put the bits he'd bought into his bag and went to the table.

"Hey, you wanna try that with someone your own size? Like me..."

"What're you gonna do Harkness?" The boy said.

Jack just grinned. "You really want me to show you? In front of your friends?" Jack nodded to the three boys with him. "It ain't gonna be pretty. Now, let his hair go, and back off, real slow. Hurt him, and I'm double your pain." Jack grinned menacingly at the boy.

The boy let go and shoved Ianto into the table, then he pushed past Jack. His three friends followed.

Ianto rubbed his head and straighten his clothes, trying to smile.

"I don't know what it is, but you sure seem to attract people to you. Some for the wrong reasons." Jack sat down and put his lunch on the table. He passed a can of Dr Pepper to Ianto, then the fudge bar.

"Thanks, Jack. That kid doesn't like me, does he?"

Jack took a drink from his can and wiped his mouth. "No, he doesn't. Graeme Sawyer. Thinks he's hard. But he's not. He's a bully. Stay away from him, Ianto. I won't always be here to protect you." Jack looked away.

_Was that a look of fear he saw in Garth's blue eyes?_

"Okay."

They ate their lunch in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

The bell rang for their next class.

Jack looked at his class listing. "I have English Lit next. I think you have Math.

Remember what I said. Stay away from Sawyer and his cronies." Jack left, waving as he went. His heart was fluttered.

Ianto went to his Math class. He avoided Sawyer and his gang. He sat thinking about Jack.

Jack couldn't keep his mind on the teacher. His thoughts were with a certain boy called Ianto Jones. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't wait to see the younger boy again. He kept looking at his watch.

"Come on, come on, ring that blasted bell!"

The bell rang for the end of the day and Ianto was supposed to meet Jack outside by the bike shed. He wasn't there.

When Ianto didn't turn up as arranged, Jack went to the Math room to see if he was still there. He poked his head inside the door. The nurse was there, but Jack couldn't see who she was tending to. But his heart knew. Walking around the desk, he saw the nurse cleaning away blood from Ianto's lip and nose. Jack's blood boiled. He knew exactly who did this to Ianto and why.

Smiling at the younger boy, Jack left the room. He went looking for Graeme Sawyer.

Ianto had been punched in the face by Sawyer, and he had to sit patiently, while the nurse was cleaning him up. He wanted so badly to follow Jack, try and stop him from getting into a fight.

Jack walked out to the school gate and saw Graeme Sawyer leaning against the safety rail. Walking over to him, Jack just smiled before hitting him once, on the nose. Sawyer went down, blood streaming down his face.

"Ya...bwok ma... dose!" he said, between tears.

"I warned you! You had it coming. Stay away from Ianto Jones or I'll break your hand next time." Jack walked away, smiling.

Ianto went out to the washroom to tidy himself up, then went looking for Jack.

As Jack rounded the corridor leading to the Math room, Ianto walked out of the wash room. He looked a lot better now all the blood had been washed off. But his shirt was still bloodied.

"You okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

Sawyer walked past them, holding a hankie over his broken nose.

Ianto nodded, looking at Sawyer as he passed by him. "Yeah, I'm fine now, Jack. Did you do that to him?"

Jack smiled wickedly. "I did warn him. Anyway, he had it coming." Jack stepped back. "You ready to go?"

Ianto smiled at Jack, looking back at Sawyer. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." He put his bag over his shoulder, following Jack out the door.

As they walked out of the gate, Jack waved at the three boys waiting for their friend.

"He'll be a while yet. They called for an ambulance." Jack winked at Ianto, then they carried on walking. "I'll show you where I live, then we can go drop your stuff off and get a milkshake, okay?"

"Yes." Ianto looked down at himself. "Is it okay if I get changed first? There's blood on my shirt. I can't walk around looking like this." Ianto walked past the boys with his head held low.

"No worries," Jack watched Ianto hang his head as they walked passed the three boys. Jack nudged Ianto. "Hold your head up. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of who you are." He smiled. "They'll think twice about messing with you now."

Ianto lifted his head up and smiled. "Which way do we go?"

Jack pointed to the right. "I live in an unusual place. You'll see after you've been home to change." They turned right to go to Ianto's house first.

As they walked they chatted, mainly about their day. Once they hit a turn in the road, Ianto stopped.

"That's my house there." Ianto lead Jack up the back stairs and opened the door. "Mom this is Jack. He's new in school, too."

"What ever happened to you?" asked Mrs Jones.

Ianto's mom looked at the bloody shirt.

Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack picked up on this and said, "I accidentally hit Ianto in the face with a football." Jack smiled. "Sorry."

Ianto's mom shook her head fondly. "You boys. Football. You better go change then, son. Are you going out after?"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. I won't be late. Promise." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Jack turned away, feeling home sick and not wanting to appear nosy.

"Well take it off, honey and I'll get it in the wash."

Ianto took his blazer tie and shirt off in the middle of the door way.

"Go put on a t shirt or something. It's warm out."

Ianto ran up to his bedroom and put on a red t shirt and blue jeans.

"So, Jack, do you live nearby?"

"Yes, ma'am."

When Ianto came back downstairs, Jack stared at him. He looked stunning in the red t shirt and jeans.

"Great. Let's go. Bye Mrs Jones."

Ianto's mom waved to the two boys.

Ianto picked up his front door key and put his Nike red and white high tops on.

Jack walked in front and Ianto followed him out of the gate and down the road towards where Jack lived. Jack didn't say anything as they passed all the empty buildings and 'To Let' shops. He watched Ianto carefully, to gage his reaction.

"It's quite safe, so don't worry. No one'll jump out at us." He tried to laugh it off, but he could see the trepidation on Ianto's face

Ianto was quite scared. His mom didn't like him going down there. But he was with Jack so it eased his mind a little.

"It's not much further." Jack started to cross some open land, covered in abandoned cars and refuse. "It's just over there." Jack turned, but Ianto had stopped walking and was staring at the old Brewery Building.

"It's okay. It's quite safe, you know."

Ianto tried to shrug it off. "You live quite far out from the school."

"Yeah, it's a long way from school, but I like it here." Jack lowered his head. "I suppose I ought to tell you, I live alone." He lifted his eyes to met Ianto's. Trust shone in those clear, blue pools.

"What?" Ianto looked mystified. "Why do you live by yourself Jack?"

"It's a really long story, but I promise, one day I'll tell you all about it. But not today. Let's just go inside and then we can go for that milkshake I promised you." He smiled, making Ianto feel better about his situation.

"Okay."

Once inside, Ianto stood open mouthed.

"Wow, you have a cool house."

Jack laughed. "It's an old Brewery. It does it's job. I needed somewhere to live and I picked here. No one bothers me and it's quiet. Electricity is still on in places." Jack shrugged. "I get by okay."

"Jack, its freezing in there. Do you have a bed, a fire?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, I have an old mattress and bedding. I have an electric fire I got at a charity shop. An old ring burner for cooking. All mod coms." He laughed. "But no bath. I'll shower at school from now on."

"You can't live like this. Please, tell me why you live on your own?"

As they moved further into the building, Jack moved aside a piece of corrugated sheeting to reveal a small room. It had a mattress and a fire and a small table with a ring burner on it. To one side was a clothes rail on which hung tops, jeans and shirts.

"I was sent here, a few days ago. To escape what was happening on my Planet. I come from another time, Ianto. But I don't expect you to believe any of this." He watched Ianto for any sign of disbelief, but the boy was miles away.

The room was tiny and still cold. The mattress didn't look comfy at all.

Ianto shook his head. "Did you just say Planet?"

"Yeah." Jack sat down on the mattress, and Ianto followed. "There was a lot of fighting and my father was killed. My mother sent me away when she had the chance, to keep me safe. I was brought here, by the space ship. I look human...am human. I'm from the 51st century." He looked away, then back at Ianto. "But I don't expect you to believe me. Hell, even I don't believe it sometimes." He laughed. "But it's true, honest."

"Jack of course I believe you. Why would you make something like that up? It's too incredible to make up, anyway." Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "That's it, you can't stay here. You're coming home to stay with me."

"Thanks, but won't your mom and dad have something to say about that? Besides, it's okay here, really."

"Mom won't mind and dad's away for a couple of weeks.. We have room. You can bunk in with me. You can't stay here, Jack." Ianto looked around the 'room'. "You really can't. It's not safe."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters living at home? I don't wanna be in the way."

"I have a sister, Rhiannon, but she's married."

"Oh, okay." Jack smiled. "Let's go grab that milkshake and we can talk about this again tomorrow," he got up.

"No!" Ianto grabbed his hand. "You're coming back to my house tonight and you are going to sleep in a proper bed and have a hot shower, okay? We'll go for a milkshake and then come back here and get your stuff."

Jack wasn't going to argue. "You're quite domineering when you wanna be, do you know that?"

"Not really," he blushed.

Jack really wanted to be with this young man.

They went to get a milkshake. After, Ianto asked, "You wanna go back to the Brewery and pick your stuff up?"

"Okay, but, if your mom objects, I leave, no arguments, right?"

"Yes, okay. But she won't, cos she'll know I want you to stay."

Jack felt a warm glow course through his veins. He'd only known this young man for a day, yet he felt something for him...but what was it?

When they got to the Soda Fountain Shop, Jack bought Ianto a chocolate milkshake and they sat in a book drinking and laughing together. When they were finished, Ianto stood up.

"Let's go pack your stuff up."

"You are so pushy!" He laughed.

Ianto and Jack walked to Jacks 'house'.

"C'mon lets get your things together."

Jack smiled at Ianto's eagerness. "Whoa, slow down. You're gonna bust a gut." Jack shook his head. "Not much to take really." He commented, stuffing clothes into black bin bags.

"It's getting dark. Grab your things and let's go," said Ianto, looking around.

Jack packed all of his things and followed Ianto back outside.

"It's startin' to get dark."

Jack didn't know why, but he snapped at Ianto. "You said that once already. Give it a rest. I'm coming!"

Ianto frowned at the comments, but didn't say anything. He kept walking. Then he took out his phone.

"Hi mom, Jack's coming to stay a while. I'll explain later, okay?"

"_Okay, honey. We'll talk when you both get here." She told Ianto._

"Thanks mom." Ianto gave Jack the thumbs up. "I said it would be okay, didn't I?"

Jack felt bad for his harsh words, but couldn't take them back. "Thanks," was all he said as they walked back to Ianto's house.

Walking down the street each boy carried a bag. Jack watched Ianto closely. When they go to Ianto's house they went inside.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie. I put extra bedding and towels in your room."

Jack smiled at Mrs Jones. "I appreciate this, ma'am."

"It's okay. Sweetie."

Jack nodded and followed Ianto upstairs. The room was light and airy with a bunk bed over on the far wall. Jack dropped the bin bag in the middle of the floor. "Which one am I in?"

"I normally sleep on the top but it's up to you."

"I'll take the top, if that's okay with you."

"No, that's fine." Ianto watched him. "The two bottom drawers are empty if you want you can put your stuff in there. Does anything need washing?"

"Thanks," Jack began to take his things out of the bin bag. "No, I tend to give them to the charity shop when they need washing and buy new." He shrugged.

"Give them here and I'll get them wash and you can buy new ones when you need to."

Jack half smiled half frowned. "You sure your mom won't mind? I don't want her thinkin' I'm taking advantage of her kindness." Jack took out the dirty clothes, giving them to Ianto.

"No, its fine, honestly." Ianto said smiling.

He took the clothes downstairs and put them in the machine. It felt strange touching Jack's underwear when they only just met, but good, too.

Jack waited for Ianto to return to the room, then they sat on the bottom bunk talking. Jack wanted to know all about Ianto's life. His sister. His mother. What his father did for a living. Jack wanted to tell Ianto everything about his life, but he thought what he told him earlier, was enough...for now, anyway. They talked well into the night, but finally went to bed around 1.30am.

Jack got up after Ianto fell asleep and sat in a chair opposite Ianto's bed and watched him sleep. Then he went back to bed.

It was only 5.15am, but Jack couldn't lay there any longer. Getting up he smiled. Ianto looked like an angel to Jack. He could watch him sleep for hours. But all too soon the alarm went off and Ianto sat up.

"Morning," said Jack, smiling.

"Morning," Ianto crocked and rubbed his eyes. "You're up early, when did you get up?"

"Not long ago," he lied. "Couldn't sleep. You wanna go for a walk before school? There's something I wanna show you."

"Okay. Let me go shower and get ready first." Ianto went for a shower and dressed before coming back to the bedroom.

Jack waited in the bedroom while Ianto showered. He looked out of the window, watching the birds flying around and landing on the bird feeder. He smiled to himself. He turned as Ianto entered the room, dressed.

"If you're ready, we can leave now. I'll buy us breakfast after I show you something, okay?"

"Okay, lets go." Ianto picked up his satchel.

They left and both boys said goodbye to Mrs Jones.

"Make sure you boys eat something," she called after them.

"We will."

As they walked along, Jack kept taking sideways glances at the younger boy. There was something about him. But Jack wasn't quite sure what it was. He had liked him instantly. Very rare for Jack.

"I have money, you know. So, whatever you want, for breakfast I mean. You can have." They walked a bit further and then Jack stopped. "This might kinda freak you out. Sorry."

They entered a small building and then went down some stairs, into a cellar. There was a bright object down there. Ianto squinted, trying to get a better look.

"Yep. It's a spaceship." Jack told him.

"Wow! I've never seen a real spaceship before. Only on TV and in films."

Jack smiled at Ianto's enthusiasm.

"It's…incredible!"

Ianto noticed Jack looking at him. He didn't know what to make of it. But Jack made him feel weak at the knees.

"I...feel as if I've known you for years. We get on really well, and I wanted to show you this." Jack moved closer to the spaceship. "It came thought the Rift with me. Nothing's on board now. I landed here." Jack turned to Ianto. "What I told you before, about coming from a different time. It's true. The 51st century. It's all different there. I think I prefer being

here, actually." He smiled. "It doesn't freak you out, that's good." Jack smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

"No, it's amazing. Liker Star Wars!"

"Breakfast time, me thinks. Come on." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand.

The boys left the cellar and walked to a Denny's a few streets away. Once seated, Jack offered Ianto the menu.

"I'll just have some pancakes and a coffee please."

The waitress came and Jack gave her their order.

"Pancakes and coffee twice, please."

She wrote it down and went away, smiling.

They chatted while they ate breakfast, then went to school.

As they entered the school, Jack's arm was across Ianto's shoulders in a protective mode.

"What lesson do you have first, Jack?"

Jack screwed his nose up. "Religious Instruction. I don't understand it. We don't have religion anymore." He shook his head.

"Really?"

"Or politics. They cause wars. How about you? You in my class?"

"Yes, I am. I like it, learning different cultures and beliefs."

Jack smiled, refraining from roughing up Ianto's hair. "Yeah, I figured you would." Jack walked into the main lobby. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

Jack spied the three boys ahead of them, but they moved aside as they passed by. "Thanks," said Jack, nodding to them.

They walked into the classroom and sat together.

As the teacher was talking about Jesus and his role in religion, Jack was looking at Ianto and then out of the window. The teacher spotted this and asked Jack a question.

"So, Harkness, how many disciples were there?"

Jack looked shocked. "Er, well...I think, I know, there were, er." He looked at Ianto for inspiration. "Twelve, sir?"

The teacher nodded. "That's right..." his words disappeared as Jack continued to look at Ianto.

Ianto just smiled, looking straight ahead.

The teacher told the class to answer some questions on a test paper. Ianto did all his but noticed Jack staring blankly at his paper.

"You want any help?"

Jack nodded. "I told you I was no good at this. We don't study religion in my century." Jack grinned sheepishly at the younger boy. "Thanks."

Ianto offered Jack his paper. "Copy mine." He grinned. "I kinda forgot about you being from another century." Ianto rolled his eyes. "But word it different."

Jack took the paper and, changing the words round a little, copied down what Ianto had written.

"Thanks, squirt," he said, handing back the paper. He'd meant it as an endearment. He hoped Ianto knew that. He didn't want to upset the young boy.

Jack's heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure why.

The bell went for next period.

"I have Woodwork, you have Science." Jack shook his head. "Great."

"Were you being sarcastic Jack?"

Ianto had heard Jack call him squirt but what did he mean by it.

"I thought you might like woodwork?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not very good with my hands." He blushed, "Well, making things that is." He looked at the floor. "I didn't mean anything by calling you squirt. It's my pet name for you. Is that okay? If not, I'll stop."

"No Jack, I er, kinda like it. I'll need to come up with one for you." Ianto laughed at Jack's comment.

Did he know Ianto liked him? Was it obvious?

"I moved here, to this school, because I was bullied. Because I'm gay. I can tell you because you won't treat me any different. I like you, Jack, as a friend.." he tried to smile. "Jack, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jack felt as if he couldn't breath. He was in love with this young man. He should have seen this coming. They were friends. Why would Ianto want more than that? Jack moved away from Ianto.

"I er, have to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Jack? Jack, wait!"

With that, Jack was gone

Ianto saw the look on Jack's face. Hurt? Betrayal? Confusion? All three?

'_What have I done?' _He thought.

Ianto skipped his next class and went to the shops. He bought a bottle of whisky and sat in the park drinking it.

He felt alone again. The way he did when people turned away from him aged 13. He thought he'd found happiness again with Jack. Now he'd ruined that, too. He wept for Jack….and himself. What he'd nearly had…now gone!

Jack waited by the main door for Ianto to appear. Waited ten, fifteen minutes, but no Ianto. Walking to the main gate, he looked towards where Ianto lived and started walking. He had to go past the park. He looked in. He thought he recognised the loan figure slouched on the wooden bench.

He walked closer, then he called out. "Ianto!" he ran as fast as his legs would go. He stopped, seeing the empty bottle. "Oh, Ianto." He put his arms around the younger man and pulled him to his chest. He kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk off. I love you so much." The tears began to flow. "Please, forgive me, Ianto, please."

Ianto didn't move as Jack held him close.

Jack kicked the bottle away in frustration. It was his fault that Ianto was in this state. He had walked away from him. He had turned his back. How was he going to explain this to Ianto's mom? How could he tell her that her son had gotten drunk because of him? Jack hated himself for feeling the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Ianto was confused and he had made him that way.

Maybe he should just take Ianto home and leave him on the back door step and go away. He didn't need to collect his things from the bedroom they'd shared last night. He had money and could buy more.

He hated his own time, but longed to be there now. Away from the hurt he'd caused this beautiful being in his arms. Far away, so he couldn't hurt him anymore.

Ianto began to stir. He pushed Jack away, stood up and promptly fell over, scrapping his elbow.

"What are you trying to do?" Jack lifted the younger man into his arms, holding him close. "I'm sorry. I really am. Please, don't fight me." Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm in love with you." He whispered into Ianto's hair. "Please..."

Ianto held his breath for a second, then whispered a slurred, "I love you, too, Jack." He leaned his head in and kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack tenderly kissed him back. Soft at first, then with more passion. He sat down, with Ianto sitting in his lap. He didn't care who saw them. He loved Ianto with all of his heart. Wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. Jack finally sat Ianto on the bench.

"Gotta sober you up or your mom will kill us both!" Jack looked around. "There's a café down the road. I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't you dare move!"

Jack made his way to the café, returning with two cups of strong, black coffee.

"If your mom could see you now, she'd have a fit." He gave Ianto the coffee. "Drink this. When that's gone, we can go to the cafe together and you can have something to eat. No back talking. You should never have taken to drink again. Not because of me."

"I'm sorry Jack. I…was upset and thought you hated me."

Jack ruffled his hair. "I could never hate you." He looked away. "What do we do now? I can't stay with you, not like this. It's too dangerous. If your mom found out..."

"Please Jack, stay. We don't have to do anything. Mom doesn't have to know, well not just yet." He smiled at Jack.

Jack sighed deeply. "I don't know, Ianto. It's gonna be difficult. For both of us. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Trouble," Ianto frowned innocently. "Why would we get into trouble?"

"You're mom would kill us both if she knew."

"Jack, I don't care if it's frowned upon. It may not be normal, but we could be together, if we really wanted to." Ianto laughed nervously.

"You really want that?"

"Well, I'd be happy and if anyone says anything, tough. I love you Jack."

Jack beamed. "Yeah, that's about what I think, too. To hell with them." Jack stood up, bringing Ianto with him. "Let's go home. I wanna talk to your mom about us. You know, I think she'll understand. Don't you?"

"Yes. Least my dad isn't here. I don't think it would go down to well with him." Ianto laughed nervously.

"Do you get on with your dad? I did mine." Jack looked away. "I really miss him."

"Yeah, I do get on with him okay."

Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own. "I have a new life here now, with you." He took hold of Ianto's arm and they began to walk.

They went home. Walking hand in hand.

Jack stopped outside the front door, looking up at the bedroom window where he and Ianto slept last night. He wondered if he'd have another sleepless night. Taking Ianto's hand, they went inside.

"Er, Mrs Jones, there's something we'd like to tell you." Jack stepped back and stood behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around him. "I, that is, we love each other." Jack waited for a few minutes, trying to read Ianto's mom's face. "Mrs Jones?"

"Love each other now, do you?" She shook her head, then smiled. "Sorry it's a bit of a shock. I'm happy for you both, I am, really." She moved towards the kitchen. "Don't know what you father will say, mind." She shook her head again. "Well I'm going to cook dinner, so be at the table at 6, okay?" She turned to face Ianto. "Ianto, what happened to your arm?"

"I er, fell over, in the park." He smiled. "You know me, clumsy."

"Thank you," said Jack, smiling. "I do love Ianto, and I would never do anything to hurt him or make him unhappy."

"That's good to know," said Mrs Jones, disappearing into the larder. "Off you two go and change."

Mrs Jones watched them climb the stairs. I was a shock, but she knew he son and she saw how happy he was with Jack. Time would tell, she thought.

Jack and Ianto went up to the bedroom. Once inside, Jack took Ianto into his arms and they kissed properly for the first time.

"I do love you, squirt."

"You do something to me too, Jack. You make my knees go weak when you look at me. I get this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. And…." he looked down, embarrassed.

Jack didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I'm sorry. I...didn't realise. I should have. I, well, I want you, you know. I've never wanted someone so bad before." They sat on the bunk. "But we can't, not yet and not here."

"I wasn't suggesting…" Ianto looking confused. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to. Its my first time with another man."

Jack kissed him on the tip of his nose. "And I can wait. I won't rush you into anything. I

know I'll be your first. And I hope, your last." He smiled tenderly. "When you're ready, we'll make love. Not until."

Ianto blushed the thought of sex was all new to Ianto. "I've never been with a boy. Jack…can...I tell you something?"

Jack ruffled his hair and gave him a beaming smile. "You can tell me anything, squirt."

"I, well I haven't done anything with anyone before." Ianto looked away.

Jack put his finger under Ianto's chin and turned his face to him. "It's okay. I'll teach you everything, I promise. You will never regret being with me."

"Thanks, Jack," Ianto answered, shyly. He laid his head on Jack's thigh. "I do want you, but, I'm….just not ready yet."

"I can wait."

"Boys, dinner time." Called Mrs Jones.

Ianto lifted his head and kissed Jack.

"You are so beautiful, Ianto Jones, and you just don't see it."

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'm not. But you, Jack, are very handsome." Ianto took Jack's hand and they went down to dinner.

Mrs Jones smiled as the two boys ate their dinner in silence. She watched as Ianto stole glances at Jack from under those long lashes of his. In her heart, she knew that Ianto was special. Maybe this was meant to be. Who was she to stand in the way of her son's happiness? But Rhiannon had to be told. By her, or by Ianto?

"Thank you, that was delicious," said Jack, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled. "Why don't you boys go do your homework."

Ianto and Jack exchanged glances and smiled, before going upstairs.

"I'll help you with your homework, if you'll help me with mine," said Jack, getting his books out of his satchel. "I have RE, but I know you understand it better than I do. Can you explain it to me? I'll try and pick it up as fast as I can. I can help you with the stars and planets...not that there's a subject for that yet."

Garth laughed, "Any good at English? I'll help you with RI."

Jack smirked. "I like to think I have a good grip of English, but there again. There are

some words that are new to me, that I wouldn't care to repeat in public."

They both laughed.

"You are funny, Jack Harkness."

"Mmm, I aim to please, Ianto Jones."

Ianto laughed. "What words would they be and I wonder. I would love to help you with what they mean though."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I bet you would. But I'm not really into swear words, so we better give them a miss. No sweat, though. Let's get this homework done, then I'll teach you about the stars."

Ianto blushed, hanging his head. "I hate to admit it, but I swear sometimes."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, but every other word? And I bet you don't say some of the things I've heard." Jack smiled. "It's okay to swear sometimes, but it's not smart and it doesn't make you a big man. They just think they are." Jack opened his book. "A bit like Sawyer. He thought he was big hassling you in front of his pals...wrong."

"Yeah, I know its not big or smart, but I do swear when I'm angry or upset."

"Best not say anything to make you angry or upset then," Jack winked. "Okay, let's get some work done and then we can look at the starts. I have a telescope in my bag."

Jack accidentally drops a heavy book on Ianto's ankle.

"Fuck!" said Ianto.

"Hey, there's no need for that kind of language. I told you, it doesn't make you smart and shows what a lack of vocabulary you have." Jack picked the book up, placing it on the bed beside him and then gently took hold of Ianto's ankle, rubbing it tenderly. "Sorry I dropped the book."

Ianto smiled back at Jack, putting him at ease. "And I'm really sorry I swore, its just where I was brought up, it was f'ing this f'ing that.." He shrugged. "I grew up on a poor housing estate outside Seattle. We moved here last year, when Rhiannon left to get married."

"But you've bettered yourself. You don't have to go down that road anymore." Jack opened his book. "Homework and then we can talk."

"Okay." Ianto helped Jack with his homework and finished his own.

"Now that our homework is out of the way, I can tell you a little about the Rift that is over Seattle." Jack shifted position, so he was looking directly at Ianto. "It's like a window that opens every now and then, letting aliens and artefacts through. That's how I got here. There are people who's soul job in life is to send the aliens back and archive the flotsam and jetsam that comes through. It may come in handy one day, if some alien force decides to invade earth." He stopped, looking at the wonderment on Ianto's face. "I want to be a part of it when I'm old enough."

"Wow, that is so cool, Jack. Its amazing and its great you want to do that. On Saturdays I work in a coffee shop." Ianto laughed. "So your childhood, what was it like in the 51st century?"

"It was a bad time for us. We were being invaded by these...I can't even describe how bad they were. "Jack sat on the floor. "After the 30th century, aliens are common place on Earth. Before that, they would fall through the Rift. They're on Earth, but they keep hidden. In caves, sewers. They come and go at will. Most are peaceful. Others, just want to take over every Planet in the Universe. Our Planet was almost devastated. I was sent away by my mother." He held out his arms. "So, here I am."

"Oh Jack, that's horrible. Well I was brought up in a rough area in Seattle. I started going off the rails at aged 11. Got in fights all the time." He hung his head in shame. "I picked most of them." He looked at Jack. "I was scrawny and always looked younger than I was, so I was picked on a lot. I retaliated." A shrug of the shoulders. "I found comfort in drink…it numbed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you're okay now, aren't you? You didn't go for Sawyer

yesterday."

"Yeah, I really wanted to and I have a good punch on me, but I knew it would get me into trouble and my mom wouldn't like me getting into a fight on the first week in a new school." Ianto looked away. "I was moved from my last school because I was bullied so much. Dad was furious, He hates that I'm gay."

"I can understand that. Last year in school and all." Jack closed his book and put it on the floor. "So, what do you want to do when you leave school next year?"

"I plan to go to college if I get the grades or maybe university."

Jack nodded, approvingly. "Good for you. And what will you be studying?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to do psychology and history. Maybe law."

"Good subjects. You might wanna add social studies. It all helps in getting a good job after. The more qualifications..."

"Sounds good, thanks Jack. What do you wanna do now?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk. Maybe to that park we were in earlier. If that's okay."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Jack stood and held out his hand to Ianto. "Arise Ianto Jones and let us away." Jack laughed. "Sorry."

Ianto laughed "It's okay Jack, you make me smile."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom we're going to the park, wont be too late."

Mrs Jones smiled as they walked to the front door. "Make sure you're not. It's a school day tomorrow."

Jack waved as he closed the door behind them. "I really like your mom. She's so understanding." Jack pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets, as if not knowing what else to do with them. "We are more liberal. Homosexuality isn't just tolerated, it's part of our culture."

"That's amazing!"

"You betcha." Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I choose you, Ianto Jones. You wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I do Jack." Leaning forward, Ianto kissed Jack tenderly.

"Good, because I don't want anyone else." He looked sad. "We can't tell anyone. Not yet, okay?"

"At school? That's why I left the last one. I had a crush on the captain of the football team, and someone told him."

"Ouch!" Jack nodded. "I don't mind your mom knowing, but that's it. Unless you wanna get beat up and teased constantly."

"Yeah, but I love you and its going to be hard for 8 hours a day to not show it."

"It's just while we're at school." Jack eyed Ianto.

They sat on the bench and chatted for hours. They laughed and joked, enjoying each other's company

"It's getting late. We better got home." Jack said at last.

"We'll be okay here, right?"

"Yeah sure. Come on, we have school tomorrow."

"Okay. But we sleep in our own beds, I don't want to start anything you don't wanna finish."

"Okay, Jack. Let's just get home, shall we?"

Jack nodded.

Once back in their bedroom, they undressed and Jack climbing up to the top bunk.

"Love you Ianto Jones."

"Love you, Jack Harkness." Ianto turned the light off.

Jack leaned back on his pillow, but he knew sleep wouldn't come tonight. He wanted Ianto in his arms, but knew for all his talk, the younger man wasn't ready for a full on relationship yet.

Ianto had a restless night. He kept thinking about Jack who was sleeping above him.

In the morning, Jack took Ianto's hand.

"You didn't have a very good night. What was wrong?"

"Just couldn't relax and settle." He shrugged.

Jack sighed. "I can't sleep with you, squirt, you know I can't. When I'm that close to you...I won't be able to stop myself. You deserve better..."

"No Jack, I want you, too. I might not be ready to go all the way, but we could sleep in the same bed. All I want to do is be held by you."

Jack smiled at Ianto's honesty. "We have an hour til we need to get up. Why don't I

come down there and keep you company?"

"How about I come up there?"

"Nah, I don't trust these bunks. If it breaks it's not so far to fall."

"Okay, come down here then."

Jack climbed down the ladder and got in with Ianto pulling him into his arms. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his loves head.

"Mmm, that's nice," Ianto relaxed in Jack's arms.

"We don't have any classes together today. Maybe that's a good thing." He tipped Ianto's head back so they were looking at each other. "We don't want anyone at school finding out, okay? If they do...I don't know what'll happen. The school will expel one or both of us, that's for sure."

"But Jack, they can't expel us for loving each other and I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks."

"They can be hurtful, squirt. I don't want you put through that, ever. When were old enough, we'll go somewhere together, and live our lives the way we want. But until then, we have to keep it a secret. It has to be that way."

"I hate secrets. We're 17 and in love."

Jack sighed. "I know, but...it has to be this way. When your a bit older, you'll understand. I'm your first gay relationship."

"I understand, I really do, but Jack, I love you. I want to tell the whole world."

"But not yet. Not for a while, anyway. It's too dangerous. You have to see that."

"I don't see why it is dangerous Jack."

Jack sighed with frustration This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I think we better go have breakfast and start out for school." Jack pushed back the

covers and swung his legs over the side. "I'm gonna go take a shower...alone." Jack left the bedroom.

Ianto lay in bed for 5 minutes, just thinking. Finally, he got up, dressed and waited for Jack. It was still only 6.55am. Jack took longer in the shower than he intended, but he couldn't get the words that Ianto had said out of his head. Ianto was so innocent and naive.

He would be hurt if their relationship got round the school. People were already thinking they spent far too much time together. They had to play it cool, even if it hurt.

Jack finally went back into the bedroom, to find Ianto dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's okay Jack. I've been thinking too, and I know what you're saying. It's gonna be difficult at first, but I know we have to keep it quiet." Ianto looked at the floor and began to wring his hands. "I hope we can live together on our own soon."

Jack sat beside Ianto. "So do I, squirt. But we have to finish school first. Plan our future. We need to work to support ourselves."

"I realize that. I'm not stupid Jack." Ianto was getting annoyed. Getting up, Ianto put on his over shirt, walked to the door and looked back at Jack. "And I don't need protecting, thank you." Then he left the bedroom.

Jack shook his head. _'It's gonna be one of those days' _he thought to himself.

Jack followed Ianto down the stairs and out through the back door. Ianto wasn't waiting around for him. He was annoyed with Jack for treating him like baby.

"Wait up, Ianto. Hey!"

Ianto stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"And you can drop the attitude. It won't wash with me." Jack was beginning to think that he'd gotten in too deep. That he was changing Ianto and not for the better.

Ianto stood there, waiting for Jack to catch him up. "I just don't see why it's such a big deal, people we trust, knowing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Because they won't all understand. Look, if you can't keep this quiet, it's not gonna work."

Ianto scowled. "It will too, we love each other."

"Then let's keep it between us for a while, okay? Until we know who we can trust."

Ianto shook his head, then rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Jack sighed. "Good. Thank you."

Ianto took hold of Jack's arm. "Can I still touch you in public?"

Jack had to smile. "I guess, but not in front of any kids from school. You know what they're like. We don't need any trouble."

"But you can handle then, Jack." Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck. "I've seen you in action, remember?"

Jack pulled Ianto's arms from around his neck. "I don't wanna fight, squirt. I just got through telling you that. Maybe we should take a break and go our separate ways, just for today. We both need to think long and hard about this relationship. I can't do that with you beside me. Sorry."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, we need some space. Just for a few hours. We can meet for lunch. Okay?"

Ianto reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Jack walked in the opposite direction but kept looking back at Ianto. He kept on walking, not looking back at Jack.

'_He's pissed at me' _thought Jack. '_If the Headmaster finds out about us, we'll be expelled'_

Ianto walked to the corner shop and then to the café. Kirby from school was in there, so Ianto went in to speak to him.

"Hey," said Ianto, sitting down.

"Hey. How's you? You're here early."

Ianto just smiled. "Good. You?"

"Not bad. Where's your shadow?" He looked around.

"Jack you mean? He's gone off on his own." Ianto peered at the other boy. "We're not joined at the hip."

"Could have fooled me. Thought you was in love, I did." He laughed.

"What if we were?"

"You, a nancy boy? Yeah right. Your mom would kill the pair of you."

Ianto smiled _'If you only knew' _he thought.

"He's a good friend. My best friend."

"Gavin is my best friend, then you."

Ianto smiled. "Wanna milkshake? My shout."

Kirby nodded.

Jack walked around, going nowhere in particular.

Although he loved Ianto to death, he wasn't sure if it was going to work out. Maybe if they had met later in life.

Going back to Ianto's house, Jack waited in their bedroom. He had time to think. What he'd decided would break Ianto's heart, but Jack had no other choice.

Ianto came back home ten minutes later. His tummy filled with chocolate milkshakes.

"Jack, you here."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Sit. I need to speak with you."

"Oh, you look serious. Have I done something wrong?"

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No. I've decided to try and get back to my own time."

"With me? I'm going with you?"

Again, Jack shook his head. "No. Alone. I need to go alone."

Ianto stood up. "But….what about us. You said you loved me."

"And I do. But it's much too dangerous….for both of us. You can see that, can't you?"

Ianto began to cry. "No, I can't."

Jack didn't try to comfort the younger boy. It would make it even more difficult for him to leave.

"I have to leave….today. Now."

Ianto's head came up. "Now? But….but….you can't leave me. I love you!"

"And I love you, but it just won't work. Not now. Please, you'll get over me. In time, you'll forgive me."

Ianto just cried and shook his head. "No I won't. No ever."

Jack left, not looking back. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear Ianto crying, it was breaking his heart, but he had to leave.

Mrs Jones watched him go, a sad look on her face. They exchanged a nod, then Jack left.

TWTWTW

Going back to the old Brewery, Jack found the tiny wrist set and pushed in the numbers his mother had taught him. He never though he'd be using them this soon.

Going to the cellar where the craft was, Jack sighed. Getting into the small spaceship, Jack sat in the seat and waited. Within minutes, Jack was back in his own time. The smoke was still rising from the buildings after the attack. He had only been gone a few days.

"They're gone," a voice from behind him said."

Jack turned to see Malik, his neighbour's son. "Have you seen my mother or Gray?"

"Your mum's over in the main hall. I haven't seen Gray since before the attack."

"Thanks."

Jack went off to his mother.

The years went by and Jack found himself in different cites after joining the Earth Protection Agency. But he returned to Seattle in 2006, and set up a base just outside the City.

While in the City, he thought he saw a familiar face…

_'Ianto Jones' _he thought.

He walked up beside the young man and touched his arm. Ianto turned to him.

At first Ianto didn't recognise him, then he smiled. "Jack!"

They embraced.

"God! Where have you been? It's been too long!"

"I'll explain over coffee. Do you have time?"

"I'll make time."

They sat in Starbucks, drinking coffee, looking at each other.

"I never stopped thinking about you," said Ianto, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go. It was getting to dangerous."

Ianto smiled sadly, "I know, and I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I wanted everyone to know just how happy I was. I chased you away."

Jack touched his hand. "It wasn't all your fault. I let you fall too soon." he smiled. "So, how are you?"

"Fine. I finished school. Went to college."

"Where are you working now?"

"I work for an organisation called Brentwood International. We buy land and building for clients on their behalf.." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Would you believe I'm based just outside Seattle. I formed the Earth Protection Agency."

"It sounds very official."

"Aliens are making it through to Earth. We send them back through the portal."

Jack knew that he couldn't let Ianto remember him, so while he went to the men's room, Jack slipped a white tablet into his coffee. It would make Ianto forget that they had ever met. Something that Jack would regret.

Jack watched, as Ianto walked back to his seat.

"It's good to see you again."

"Is there….anyone in your life?"

Ianto blushed, shaking his head. "No." He drank his coffee.

Jack watched as his eyelids became heavy.

Within minutes, Ianto was sound asleep. Jack got up and walked to the counter.

"My friend is really tired. Do me a favour and let him sleep for a few hours." Jack gave the boy behind the counter $20. "Thanks." Then he left.

Would Jack ever see Ianto Jones again? Maybe. Would they carry on where they left off when they were seventeen? Jack didn't know.

But he could only dream and hope, hope one day they would meet again.

TWTWTW

There was no turning back now for Jack. It was done. Ianto Jones would wake up with no memory at all of Jack Harkness. Not when they fell in love at the tender age of 17. Not their chance meeting almost 7 years later, and Jack was devastated.

As he walked along the street, Jack looked at the sky. To leave Earth now, would be unthinkable. There were others to consider now. He had made peace with his old self and was happy with his lot. Turning the corner and leaving the coffee shop behind him, Jack got into the black car and drove out of Seattle.

Tosh was just running a new security programme as Jack entered through the door. It was just after 10.30am and Jack looked worn out.

"I thought you were staying overnight in Seattle." Tosh said, surprised to see him.

"Change of plan," Jack replied. "Time you went home, anyway. Night shift's over."

"I'll be finished in about 10 minutes."

"Make sure you are."

Jack went straight to his office.

Tosh finished the programme and went to Jack's office.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Yeah. Met someone I hadn't seen in a few years. Brought back memories."

"Good ones?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "See ya, Tosh."

"Bye, Jack."

Once left alone, Jack booted up the main computer terminal and tapped in Brentwood International and Ianto Jones. Almost immediately, the search engine brought up a web page. There was a picture of a straight faced Ianto, staring back at him. Jack leaned forward, running a hand over his face.

"Why now?"

Punching a few more keys, Jack looked up Ianto's address. He wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't in a decent area and that he probably shared a kitchen and bathroom with more than one other tenant. But if Ianto was happy, Jack wasn't going to interfere. Ianto was living his own life now, without him and that was how it had to stay. Besides, the tablet he put in his coffee would make him forget all about him and that was something _he_ had to live with.

Since coming back to Earth, Jack had seen the changes. The things dropping through the Rift in time. The Agency was formed to stop such things. Send them back, if they could.

TWTWTW

Ianto woke up almost 2 hours later, wondering where he was and why he had been asleep. The guy behind the counter just shrugged, laughing at him.

"What the…!"

Standing on unsteady legs, Ianto made his way out into the fresh air, breathing deeply. Passers by looked at him, as he held on to the side of the building for support. Looking around him, Ianto got his bearings and walked to an office building five blocks over. Once inside, he got on the elevator and went up to the 34th floor.

David Simons was standing in his office, looking out of the window as Ianto exited the elevator. The older man motioned for Ianto to join him.

Going into the office, Ianto carded a hand through his hair nervously.

"You were due back here over an hour ago. I've been trying to contact you."

"Sorry, I…I woke up in a coffee shop."

"Woke up?"

Ianto nodded. "I can't remember going in there. It's really strange."

"Not getting' enough sleep, that's your trouble," he smiled. "Sleepin' alone, are we?"

"With all due respect, that's none of your business."

David shrugged. "No matter. I put a file on your desk. There's a building, just outside Seattle that a client's interested in. See if you can get the owners to sell."

"I'll get right on it."

"We need it as soon as possible, Ianto."

Going to his office, Ianto picked up the file and started reading through it. Putting it back down on his desk, he picked up a small coin that he kept by the phone. It was one of the many things that Jack left behind 7 years ago. He ran a finger over it lovingly and smiled.

"Where are you now, Jack. I still miss you so much."

He brought the coin to his lips, kissing it.

Picking up his car key, Ianto made his way to the garage, got into his car and drove towards the outskirts of the city. The building he was after, was just over 40 miles from his building.

Putting the radio on, he hummed along to a few of the tunes, still thinking of Jack. He was always on his mind, but never quite so much as today. Everywhere he looked, everything he touched, reminded him of Jack. Just like waking up in the coffee shop, it was strange.

Jack stepped out from his office, going over to the security camera. He taped in a few numbers and a full screen picture came up of the road approaching the building. About half a mile away, a dark car was approaching. Leaning forward, Jack watched the screen as the car got closer.

Not waiting for the 'visitor' to show themselves, Jack went down to the front door and waited there for them.

As the car approached, Ianto slammed on the brakes, almost knocking the wind out of

himself as he saw who was standing in the doorway. Getting out, he stood there, looking at Jack.

Jack had no idea Ianto still knew who he was.

"Who are you and what do you want? This is private property."

Ianto approached the other man, standing inches from him. "I could feel you all around me. Since I woke up in the coffee shop." He shook his head. "It was you! You were there, weren't you?"

A tear formed at the corner of Jack's eye, as he nodded. "You were supposed to forget me. I put a tablet in your coffee…I don't understand!"

"I could never…forget you."

Moving forward, Ianto wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "I have missed you every single day since you left."

Jack sighed, pulling Ianto close, smelling his hair. "I'm so sorry. I had to leave."

"I know, I just thought you might come back one day."

Jack laughed. "I did."

Ianto turned his head, so their lips met.

Jack's arms pulled Ianto closer, his tongue probing the inside of his loves mouth. The kiss was passionate and Jack could feel the heat in his groin grow with every passing second. He broke the kiss.

"I have longed for this day, but I didn't think it would be possible. Seeing you again…"

"I have never stopped loving you. Never been with another man. I want you, Jack. I want you now!"

Jack scooped him up in his arms, carrying him up to the small bed in his office. Lying him down, he covered his face in kisses. He pulled back, searching Ianto's face.

"You're still a virgin?"

Ianto nodded. "There is no one else for me but you."

Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket and undid his tie, all the while, watching the younger man. "I want you, too. I always have."

Ianto offered Jack his hand and he took it, as he pulled him down on the bed. Jack

wrapped his arms around him, his heart pounding so loud, he thought Ianto could

hear it. Blue eyes searched his face, a smile forming on those beautiful lips. Jack kissed him, gentle at first, then, pushing his tongue through those lips, he searched his mouth. His hands followed the curve of Ianto's waist, down over his hip to his thigh. His breath hitched as the younger man moved against it. Ianto's hand cupped Jack's face, tracing the line of his jaw. It was so sensual, he didn't want it to end, but Jack wanted him.

Turning Ianto in his arms so he was lying on his back, Jack repositioned himself so that he could take Ianto's clothes off easily. Once naked, he took his own clothes off. Kneeling beside his lost love, he traced kisses down his body, then he took him into his mouth. Tasting this sweet man under him,. his hand went to fondle Ianto's swollen balls. He writhed under his expert manipulation. Letting go of his balls, Jack moved his hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs eagerly and Jack put a finger at the entrance to his ass. He looked at Ianto, saw the smile on his face and went back to sucking on his erection, while his finger worked it's way inside Ianto, fucking him.

"Mmm." Ianto hummed, as Jack's digit hit that sweet spot inside him, making him squirm.

'_No longer a virgin' _thought Jack.

He moved his finger in and out, then added another. Jack felt him tense for a second, then relax. Ianto pushed up into his mouth, enjoying every minute of this new experience. When Jack let him go, he moaned at the loss of contact. Jack rolled him over onto his stomach. Ianto was too far gone to stop now. He got onto his knees without Jack having to ask. He pushing the top half of his body forward so his cute ass was in the air. Jack smiled, positioning myself between his legs. He stroked his own throbbing erection, making sure that it was slick with their pre-cum. No time for lubricants. Slowly, he put my erection against Ianto's ass and put the head of it in, holding it there. Ianto moaned loudly, wanting more. Jack pushed a little deeper and he cried out.

"Jesus!"

Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Ianto's erection and began to pump it slowly. As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, Jack pushed all the way in and held it

there. His body shivered under him, as he moved his hand and began to pump Ianto's erection, bringing him close to the edge.

Jack slowly began to move in and out of Ianto, making sure to rub against his prostate with every stroke. It felt so good, so fucking tight inside him. As Ianto pushed into his hand, so Jack pulled out of him, then back in until he was ball deep. Ianto quickened the thrusting of his hips as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! Jack!"

A few more thrusts and he came in Jack's hand, spilling his seed over them both. It was magical. A second later, Jack came inside him, his body shuddering. Their bodies shook together. Their orgasm, complete.

Ianto's knees buckled and Jack ended up resting his hands on the bed either side of Ianto's head to steady himself. They were both breathing hard, gasping for air in the aftermath of fantastic sex. Straddling Ianto's waist, Jack gently turned him over and laid beside him, taking him into my arms.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"

Ianto laughed.

Jack kissed his forehead. "Well, you are."

Jack smiled, then laid down again. He put his arm under Ianto's head so that he was lying on his shoulder. His other arm went to his face, caressing it. Ianto lifted his head and they kissed, slow and passionately. They fell asleep some minutes later, locked in each others arms.

When they woke, they looked shyly at each other. Jack didn't know what to sat to Ianto. He could feel the rush of love moving through his body for this man. He never wanted to let him out of his sight again.

They dressed and Jack sat behind his desk.

"What brings you here, anyway." The older man asked.

"Oh, yeah. My firm want to purchase this building for a client."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "It's not for sale."

"At a good price?"

"No. There are things here, from my Planet. We do good, my team and I."

"Your team?"

As if on queue, the door opened and a young man in his late twenties walked through.

"Morning, Jack. I wondered who the car outside belonged to."

"Gwen Cooper, this is Ianto Jones. We met in school."

"Yeah, you told us you were here a few years ago. Never mentioned anyone, though."

"His firm want to buy this building."

"Yeah? Don't think they could afford the equipement, let alone the whole place." Gwen laughed.

"I'll tell them it's a no then, shall I?"

"Yes," said Jack standing. "I'll walk you out."

As they walked back to Ianto's car, Jack placed a hand on his arm. "I want to see you again."

Ianto smiled. "And you will. I take it you know where I live?"

Jack nodded.

"Meet me there this evening. I'll cook us dinner."

"Around 7.30pm okay?"

"Perfect."

Jack leaned in for a kiss, looking up at the CCTV camera.

"Stay safe, Ianto."

"I will."

Ianto reluctantly got back into his car and drove back to the City.

Jack went back inside.

"So," began Gwen. "Who well did you know Ianto Jones?"

"I was in love with him."

"And how old were you?"

"I feigned 17. So was he."

"Why did you attend school at all?"

"It was my mothers wish."

"How old were you really?"

"Almost 19."

"And he loved you?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't understand. Why did you leave Earth?"

"It was getting complicated. Ianto didn't see any reason to keep our relationship a secret. He'd already been bullied in his last school for being gay. I didn't won't to add to that. So I left. Went home."

"And now?"

"I don't ever want to let him go again. But this offer to buy the building…I don't like it. I smell trouble."

"Funny," began Gwen, "I smell sex." She laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Hope he was worth it."

"Yeah, he was."

"So, what happens now? He goes back and tells his boss we won't sell?"

"Ianto wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, but what about his bos?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I'm going into the City. Hold down things here until I get back."

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into, Jack."

Jack smiled, then left.

On the drive into the City, he thought what he was going to say to Ianto's boss. He couldn't really tell him about the aliens…about where he came from, or about his previous relationship with Ianto. No, he'd have to make something up…but what?

Because he'd already reaserched the place on the website, Jack knew exactly where he was headed. Parking his car in their parking lot, he got out and headed for the main door. Looking at the list of company's in the building, Jack made his way to the 34th floor. Stepping out of the elevator, he saw Ianto in an office at the end of a long room, talking to another man. Their voices were raised.

"I can't make them sell" Ianto was saying.

"Our clients always get what they want, you know that!"

"Well, this time, you'll have to say no, won't you."

Jack stood outside the room and David Simmons frowned, seeing him there. Ianto turned.

"Jack!"

"You know him?"

"Er, yes, no. He owns the property you're after."

"Right," said David, opening the door. "Do come in, Mister…"

"Harkness. Jack Harkness."

David offered his hand. Jack declined.

"Ianto tells me you don't want to sell, is this correct?"

"Yep. The land, building and everything in it, is not for sale."

"We can offer you a good price."

"Ever," Jack added.

"Come now. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement that would benefit us both."

"In afraid not. As I told Ianto, I won't sell at any price." Jack walked to the door,

before turning. I'm sure you'll be able to find somewhere more suitable for your client," then he moved towards the evevator.

David jerked his head towards the retreating Jack. "Go change his mind."

Ianto was about to speak.

"Now!"

With one shake of the head, Ianto went after Jack, joining him as the elevator door opened. They entered together.

"He is n't going to stop until he gets what he wants, Jack."

"It's not for sale, Ianto. We've all worked too hard to build up the Agency. There's just too much at stake."

"I know that, he doesn't."

Ianto pushed the 'stop' button.

"What else is in there? Show me. Maybe I can convince him it's not viable for his client."

"And what will you tell him," Jack inclined his head upwards. "We capture aliens? I don't think so."

Ianto moved forward, capturing Jack's mouth with his own. His arms anaked round the older man's neck.

Jack moaned into the kiss, enjoying the contact. He could still smell the sex on Ianto's body. Still taste him on his tongue.

"I love you," Ianto whispered.

"And I love you."

"Sell him the land. Let's go away together."

Jack pulled away, holding Ianto at arms length.

"Seducing me won't get you the land."

Ianto sighed. "That's not what I'm doing. I just…I want us to be together. I thought that's what you wanted, too."

"Of course it is. But I can't sell!"He ran a hand through his hair. "Gwen, Tosh, Paul, they work there, too. We're a team." Jack pushed the 'start' button. "Tell your boss the answer is still no."

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low? To be made love to and then betray you? You really don't know me anymore, do you?"

As the doors opened, Jack got out. "I'm sorry," he turned to walk away, then stopped. "Have dinner with me tonight. I really do want us to be together. But not at your place."

Ianto half smiled. "Meet me outside 'Kelly's' at 8pm." Then he let the elevator door close.

Going back up to his office, Ianto avoided David for as long as he could.

"Ianto!"

"Coming."

He made his way to the other office.

"Well?"

"He doesn't want to sell. Can't you ask your client to choose another property?"

"What? No, I can't! You get me that land or you can pack your things and find another job," he hissed. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Fine," began Ianto. "I'll save you the trouble. I quit!"

Going back to his office, the only thing that Ianto took with him was the coin. Looking around, he walked to the elevator, got in and leaned back against the side. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What have I done, Jack?"

Going back down to his car, Ianto drove out of the City, to Jack. When he arrived he heard a sound like he'd never heard before. It filled him with dread.

Entering through the front door Jack carried his through earlier, he looked arounf for the source of the sound. He was confronted by a man holding a strange object.

"Where did you spring from." he asked.

"I-I'm looking for Jack," Ianto replied.

The young man tilted his head to the right. Nodding his thanks, Ianto moved away. The other man followed, leaving the object behind.

"Jack!" he called out.

Jack appeared in front of him. "Ianto! What are you doing here?"

"I…quit."

The sound grew louder, as Jack pulled Ianto by the arm.

"Not a good time. Go with Owen. It's not safe for you here." Jack nodded to Owen. "Keep him safe."

Ianto followed Owen without question, trusting Jack completely. Jack moved away, in the direction of the strange sounds.

"What is that?" asked Ianto.

"Cromiks."

"What are Cromiks?"

"Alien pigs. They just came through a portal."

"Are they dangerous?"

"To the ear drums, yes," he said. "Noisy bleeders!"

Going down a flight of stairs, Owen led Ianto to an underground computer come office aera.

"Wow!"

"Impressive, eh?"

"How dod you get all this down here?"

"A bit at a time," came the reply from Gwen. "Hello again."

Ianto smiled.

"Can't stop. Gotta help Jack," he held up a couple of pairs of ear defenders. "We need to send them back through, or we'll all be needing these." He shook the ear defenders for effect.

Ianto watched his disappear up the stairs.

The voices from above grew louder, trying to be heard above the aliens.

"Owen, I need you up here," called Jack.

Owen moved towards the stairs.

"Can I help?" asked Ianto.

Owen looked up the stairs and then at Ianto, nodding. Ianto followed him.

"Grab some defenders," said Owen moving towards Gwen.

Jack looked at the three men before him. Owen shrugged.

"He wanted to help."

Jack looked at Ianto, smiling. "Let's get them into the chamber."

Ianto followed their lead, putting on the ear defenders and herding what looked like pigs with long wispy ears and large yellow eyes into a room that had no windows and was pitch black. Once inside, Gwen shut the door and pushed a button on the outside. The noise stopped almost immediately.

"Phew," said Gwen, "I'm glad they're gone."

Owen laughed. "I thought you liked them."

"No way. Too noisy."

They all laughed.

Jack finally turned to Ianto. "What can I do for you?"

"I had to leave. David wanted me to bully you into selling or he'd fire me."

"You beat him to it."

"Yep. Now what do I do?"

Jack looked from Owen to Gwen, they both nodded. "You could always join us."

"You mean it?"

Jack nodded.

"Thanks," Ianto's smile soon disappeared. "He won't give up."

"Neither will we." said Jack, slapping Ianto on the back. "Let me show you around."

Ianto fell in beside him.

As they walked around the building, Jack explained the workings of the they did. How far into space the portals went and how far their machines reached into space.

Ianto was amazed.

"Where did all of this come from?"

"I brought most of it back with me. The rest we built."

"And is this all of you?"

"No. Tosh, she's our tech queen, she's at home right now. She prefers to work nights."

They wenbt down to the computer room, through another door and down another flight of stairs.

"There are sleeping quarters here. If you wanna give up that rat hole you're livin' in, you can bunk here."

Ianto eyed him. "Rat hole?"

"I looked up your address."

"Arh right. It was cheap."

"And nasty."

"Do you…sleep in your office all the time?"

Jack nodded. "I like to be there, just in case."

"But all the computers are one floor below."

"I have a mainframe computer in my office. I can see everything from in there."

"Right. Ianto looked disappointed.

"There's room for two," Jack winked.

"I'd like that."

"Why Don't we drive back to your place, pick up a few things and bring them back here. You can decide what you want to do over dinner tonight."

"Do you have a fully stocked kitchen?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll cook dinner for you all."

Jack turned to the other two men, who had been listening to their converstation. "I'm takin' Ianto back to his apartment to pick up a few things. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't rush back on our account." said Gwen, smiling knowingly.

"And you can wipe that smile off your face, Gwen."

"Go!"

Taking Jack's car, they drove back to the City and Ianto's apartment. Once there, clothes and toiletries were put into two bags, which were palced by the door.

Jack watched, as the younger man went about the bedroom and bathroom, packing

items. When Ianto had finished, Jack took him into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You wanna make love?" he asked, running a hand over Ianto's pert ass.

"Mmm, I think we have time."

Going into the bedroom, the two men undressed and lay on the bed together. Jack ran a hand down his lovers body, bringing him alive, his erection plain to see. He kissed down his neck to his chest, taking each nipple into his mouth, sucking them until the tiny buds stood erect, too. Moving his mouth lower, he nipped around Ianto's groin, teasing him.

"Jack!"

Jack smiled, taking Ianto's erection between his lips, sucking the pre-cum into his mouth, savouring it. His hand moved to cup a swollen testicle, squeezing it gently. Ianto pushed up into Jack's mouth, enjoying the heat on his throbbing erection. He felt a tingle go through his body as Jack hummed around his hard on. Putting his other hand under Ianto's thigh, he drew his legs up, spreading them apart. He then put a finger against his back passage, Ianto moved as the digit breached that muscle, pushing deeper. Pushing in and out, Jack sucked faster in time with his finger fucking.

Ianto ran his fingers through thick, dark hair, holding Jack against his groin, needing more.

Their bodies were bathed in sweat, as Jack added another finger, his tongue dipping into and over the head of Ianto's erection, as more pre-cum leaked from the slit. Pure nectar.

Ianto lifted his ass off the bed, wanting Jack to go deeper with his thrusting. Jack entered him with a third finger, stretching him, making his ready.

"Now, Jack, please!"

Letting Ianto's erection go and removing his fingers, Jack rubbed his own pre-cum over his erection and positioned himself between Ianto's legs. Lifting them over his shoulders, he smiled down as the wanton look on his lovers face. He then ran his hand up and down his own shaft, coating it from root to tip. Once satisfied that is was well lubricated, he put his erection against Ianto's entrance. Pushing in slowly at first, Jack filled his lover until he was ball deep in the warm cavern that was his lover. He looked at Ianto's face, saw the love that had been there earlier. That had been there 7 years ago, when they first kissed.

Supporting himself on his arms, Jack moved in and out of his lover, bringing them both the contact they both craved. The contact that would send them on a journey that would lead them both to an earth shattering orgasm.

Making sure to stroke Ianto's prostrate, Jack increased his thrusting. He lowered himself down to lay closer to his lover, so their bodies caused friction against Ianto's throbbing erection. So he could kiss his lover and show him just how much he was loved.

As his body shuddered, Jack pushed faster until he came within his love. Ianto moaned as his cum covered their stomachs, as his own orgasm made his body tremble and shake until he rode it out and lay still, breathing hard.

Taking Ianto's legs from his shoulders, Jack lay Ianto back on the bed and pulled him into his arms, kissing him. There were tears in the younger man's eyes as he looked back at Jack.

"Did I hurt you?" He ran his hand through damp hair.

"N-no. It was…so intense!"

"You'd tell me, if I hurt you." Jack asked, kissing away the tears.

"Yes," came the whispered reply.

"It would kill me to think I'd hurt you in any way."

They kissed, deep and passionately.

Breaking the kiss, Jack got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a wet washcloth and a towel. He'd already cleaned himself up and lovingly did the same to Ianto.

"We better be gettin' back. I don't want any surprises."

"From Simmons, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Jack went to move, but Ianto snaked a hand around his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"He'll send others."

"And we'll deal with them." He touched Ianto's face. "Now you know what's at stake."

Ianto nodded. "I'll help anyway I can. Maybe I can contact the client and maybe change their mind. Find them a more suitable property." Ianto lay back on the pillow, running a

hand over the fine hairs on Jack's chest.

"You don't work for them anymore, remember? Leave well alone."

Ianto nodded. "What will I be doing, once we get back?"

"I'll probably put you with Gwen. He'll show you the ropes," Jack got off the bed and started to dress. "Owen is our doctor, Gwen is more into finding things we need. A scavenger, if you will. I could use your expertise on the computer, going through documents. It sounds boring, but it really isn't."

"I'll do whatever I can."

Ianto got up off the bed and reached for his clothes.

"Rhode will be in a 9 o'clock, you'll meet her then."

"I'll make sure there's enough food left for her, too."

Jack smiled. "She'll like that."

Once dressed, Ianto picked up his bags and followed Jack down to the car.

"If I come back here over the weekend, I can get the rest of my things and hand the key in."

Jack smiled. "Sounds good."

On the drive back to the Agency, Jack looked straight ahead. Ianto had a million questions he wanted to as him, but he'd get answers to them all in good time. For now, he remained silent.

Entering the building, Jack called for Gwen to come to his office.

"You called, boss?"

"Yeah, can you show Ianto where the documents and artefacts are kept?"

"Sure thing."

"And our 'special' computer." He smiled knowingly.

"Special?" asked Ianto.

"Yep. I brought it back with me from the future. It was adapted."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait to see it."

Gwen laughed. "You can't miss it."

With once last look at Jack, Gath followed Gwen to the computer room. They walked a little further on and through a door. Inside was a huge desk, with keyboards and screens around it.

"This is the computer. It can see into space. Kinda like a telescope."

"And Jack brought this back with him?"

"Yeah. We added a few more screens and the extra keyboards. The rest is future technology."

Ianto walked up to it, running a finger across the keyboard. "How does it work?"

Pulling the chair out, Gwen sat down. "You type in a name, alien that is. Let's use the ones we sent back earlier. Cromiks. You type in their name and a map comes up of Planets. It pinpoints the one they're from, and we know where to send them back to."

"It's ingenious!"

"We couldn't do without it now."

Ianto looked back towards the other computer room. "Where are the documents and artefacts kept?"

There's a door over there. Down one flight of stairs. The whole bottom floor is full of them." Gwen smiled. "Enough to keep a body busy for hours."

Ianto smiled back. "Me, you mean?"

"Yep."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I can't wait."

"There are some really interesting items down there. Some pretty dangerous ones, too, in the wrong hands."

"How long has this place been here, Gwen?"

"To my knowledge, 5 years."

"And Jack has been here the whole time?"

"He recruited us all."

Ianto frowned.

"He told me you first meet 7 years ago."

"Yeah, we both started at this school together. But he was only there for a few days." Ianto sighed. "Then he left. Went back to his own time."

"Did you believe him back then, when he said he was from the future?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes. He showed me the spaceship. His story was too good to be made up, anyway." He looked away, a tear coming to his eye. "I really missed him."

"He missed you, too."

Ianto's head came round.

"He told me one night after we tied a few on. He can get pretty chatty after a few Scotches."

"I didn't really know I was gay, until I fell in love with Jack. But he wouldn't sleep with me. He said I was too young. He wanted us too wait." He laughed. "I just wanted the whole world to know about us, and I drove him away."

"You didn't drive me away…" came a voice from behind him.

Ianto turned to see Jack stood there. Gwen got up and left the room.

"I was afraid of what we might do…what might happen if we…went all the way. I knew what I wanted." Jack moved closer. "I was almost two years older than you. You didn't know that. I'd had other relationships…on my Planet. You hadn't. All those things made me leave, not you."

"But I wanted to tell everyone."

"But I don't think you would have, not in the end. I just…loved you too much to stay." Jack took the younger man into his arms, wiping away the tears. "I have you now, that's all that matters. We have a lifetime together."

Jack ran his hand over Ianto's back, comforting him. Kissing his neck and whispering endearments into his ear.

"My love grew stronger while I was away. I think that's why I came back."

"But you wanted me to forget you!"

"I wanted what was best for you…clearly, it wasn't. You didn't forget a thing. Just the coffee shop."

"Which I will get you back for," said Ianto, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I just bet you will."

There was a commotion from above.

"What the…."

Jack let go of Ianto and they both made their way upstairs.

"What's goin' on?" Asked Jack.

"Some guys outside. Messin' with the wiring and cameras. I zapped 'em." Gwen smiled.

Ianto looked at the screen. "They work for Simmons."

"Open the sprinklers." Jack ordered.

The men outside began to move quickly away, as the water jets soaked them.

"That'll teach them," Owen said, laughing.

Ianto sighed. "He'll send them back tomorrow. He won't give up until he gets what he wants."

Jack looked at the screen as the men retreated to the safety of their cars. "I'll go in tomorrow and talk with Simmons. Put him straight once and for all." He looked at Ianto. "On my own."

Reluctantly, Ianto nodded. "I'll go start dinner."

"Dinner?" piped up Gwen.

"Yeah. Thought I'd cook for you."

Owen looked at Jack. "He cooks too?"

"Mmm, sounds go. We usually bring in pizza or take away," said Gwen.

Jack's frown was replaced by a smile.

Ianto made his way towards the kitchen. "You'll have to tell me what you do and don't like to eat."

"We eat almost anything," said Gwen.

"Speak for yourself. Some of us aren't human dust bins," Owen told him.

Jack and Ianto laughed.

"The fridge has some cold left overs in it and there's canned stuff I the cupboards. Knock yourself out."

"See you later." Ianto kissed Jack quickly.

"Yep."

"I'll need to give him a medical tomorrow. Draw blood to go with the rest of ours. I'm sure he's healthy enough, but I need to do it all the same."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks," Owen smiled. "So, he was 17 when you fell for him."

"Yep."

"Bet he was cute."

Jack laughed. "As a proverbial button."

"Is he gonna bunk with you," Owen backed off. "Tell me if I'm outta line here."

"No, it's okay. He'll be sleepin' with me."

"That serious, huh?"

Jack just nodded. "Anythin' happening out there?" He pointed to the monitor.

"No. The portal is closed right now." He laughed. "Those Cromiks were so noisy, I think they scared off every other alien around for miles."

"You should meet the Banadowa. They're 80% water. Don't speak, just drip everywhere."

"Ooww, messy."

"Then there's the Padakians…talk about ugly! Three eyes, tentacles, bad breath and stubby little bodies."

"You've met quite a few aliens, ever been out with any?"

"Yep," was all he said.

"Jack?"

Jack walked off in the direction of the kitchen, with Owen following close behind.

"You can't just say 'yes' and walk off like that!"

"I think I just did."

Ianto was busy mixing something that smelt really good in a saucepan.

"I found a few cans of mince, tomatoes and baked beans. I also found an onion and mushrooms. Add that to spaghetti, you have spaghetti bolognas."

"Mmm, smells delicious."

"I didn't know we had so much food lyin' around," said Owen.

Ianto nodded over in the direction on the counter top. "I found the coffee maker. Got any coffee beans?"

Jack pointed. "In the top."

"Great, I'll make coffee, too."

Owen grinned. "As a button and domesticated."

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Ianto got the coffee from the cupboard, found the liquidiser/grinder, and filled it with beans. Switching it on, he sniffed the aroma as the beans were turned into grounds.

Snaking his arm around the younger mans waist, Jack kissed his neck. "It smells delicious. I take mine strong, black, no sugar, thanks."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Hark at him!"

Gwen laughed, walking up behind them. "We take ours white with sugar."

They all laughed.

Jack let Ianto go, looking into the saucepan. "I guess we oughta start getting stuff in, instead of eatin' junk food all the time."

"Good idea," agreed Ianto. "I can do a shop tomorrow, while your with Simmons."

"Not planning on crashing my meeting with him, are you?"

Ianto shook his head unconvincingly. "No."

"Liar."

Ianto chuckled. "When did you get to know me so well?"

"Body language."

"Arh. I'm gonna have to do something about that."

Jack frowned. "Don't you dare!"

An alarm went off and all four men went to the computer room to see what was going on.

"Something's going down half a mile from here," said Gwen, turning to Jack. "Owen and me'll go check it out." He smiled. "You can help Ianto stir his conconction."

Jack laughed. "Get outa here!"

Owen and Gwen made their way out to the car, while Jack watched them on the monitor. Ianto had gone back to the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready.

Driving to the spot blipping away on their onboard screen in the car, Gwen pulled up by a clump of shrubs, looking around.

"There!" said Owen. "Over by those rocks."

Getting out of the car, they went over to the rocks just the other side of the shrubs.

"What have you found?" Gwen heard on his comslink.

"Looks like a pouch…quite old. Definitely alien." Gwen picked it up and then dropped it. "Shit!"

Jack in his ear again. "What happened."

"It gave me an electrical shock! Damn!"

"Use a blanket from the boot."

"Will do."

"Probably got an electrical charge coming through the portal. Be careful."

"Will do."

Owen went back to the car to get the blanket while Gwen kept an eye on the alien pouch. Taking it back to Gwen, they placed it over the object and Gwen picked it up and carried it back to the car, placing it on the back seat.

"We're on our way back, Jack."

"Okay."

"Dinner in 15 minutes," called out Ianto.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jack.

"Yep."

As Owen pulled up outside the building, another car pulled up beside them.

"Jack, we got company."

Jack looked closely at the monitor. "So I see."

He was joined by Ianto. "David Simmons," breathed Ianto.

"What the hell is he doin' here?"

"I'm going out to speak to him." said Ianto.

"No, you stay here. I'll go."

"Jack…"

A look from Jack silenced him and he backed off.

Stepping outside, Jack approached Simmons. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to make you an offer."

"The land, the building, me…we are not for sale."

"It's a very handsome offer."

"Not interested."

"Look, I took the time to drive out here…can I at least have a cold beer or something?"

"Gwen, go get Mr Simmons a drink, From the back of the fridge." Jack winked.

Understanding, Gwen went inside and came back with an ice cold beer, handing it to Simmons. She smiled and then went inside.

"After your drink, please leave." Jack turned and walked towards the door.

"You not gonna stay and chat then?" Simmons sneered.

"We have nothing to say to each other."

Simmons shrugged, drinking his beer.

Once inside, Jack went straight to the monitor. Ianto was there with Gwen and Owen.

"He should have no memory of this place, us or even his client by the time he gets back to the City." Jack smiled.

"Did you drug him, like you did me?" asked Ianto.

Without looking as him, Jack nodded. "Temporary. He'll forget the last 48 hours or so."

"So, he'll forget I left?"

"Right," Jack turned to face his lover. "If you want to go back…"

"No! No, I just wondered." He turned away. "Only the drug you gave me would have wiped you from my memory."

Jack turned to look at the retreating Ianto. "I thought it was best…at the time." He smiled. "I'm glad it didn't work."

"So am I." Ianto turned, beaming at Jack.

"How's dinner coming along? I'm starved."

"It's all ready to dish up. I've put some aside for Tosh."

"Great. She'll appreciate that."

"Is she here alone at night?"

"I'm usually around." Jack told him. "But yeah, she's mostly on her own."

After dishing up the food, they all sat down to eat.

"Mm mmm, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Owen.

"Watching mom."

"Heaven on a plate," said Gwen, putting another forkful in her mouth.

Jack smiled.

"If Simmons forgets all about this place and the client who wants to buy it, does that mean we're home free?" asked Owen.

"I think so. As long as the client doesn't bring it up again," replied Jack.

"I can get into the files and find another suitable property for them. Put it on Simmons computer. He'll think he found it. I was going to do that, but Simmons was dead set on getting this property."

Gwen laughed. "More fool him."

"Yeah."

After their meal, they retired to the seating area with cups of freshly made coffee.

"I could get used to this," said Owen, sipping the scolding liquid. "He stayin'?"

"I think I can answer that," said Ianto. "Yes, I think I am."

"You gotta meet Tosh. She's a hoot!"

"Did someone mention my name?" came a feminine voice from behind them.

"Speak of the devil."

"Mmm, something smelt good. Hope you left me some."

"Yes, we did," said Gwen, standing up.

Tosh walked around to stand in front of Jack and Ianto.

"Tosh, this is Ianto."

"The guy from your past I take it."

"Yeah."

"Please to meet you, Ianto."

"Like wise." Ianto walked to the kitchen. "There's food in the fridge and I just made coffee."

"Mmm, do you have any brothers?"

They all laughed.

THE END


End file.
